


The new girl

by The100HedaForLife



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clexa, Commander Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Gay, High School, Love, New Girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100HedaForLife/pseuds/The100HedaForLife
Summary: Clexa High school AULexa has a perfect life she is popular have many friends has good grade is captain of the football team until Clarke the new student on her school walked into her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic that I ever wrote I hope you like it :)

Chapter 1

 

_Monday_

 

Lexa wakes up in the morning by a knock on her door “Wake up! you’re going to be late for school Lex” Lexa looks at her phone for the time, but apparently her phone died When she forgot to charge it last night “Lexa? Its 8.15am you’re classes start in 15 minutes” and it was a good 15 minutes bike ride to school “SHIT” Lexa shouted out loud. She jumps out of bed and put some clothes and slams the door open and bumps in to her sister Anya “I’m sorry, but thanks for waking me up” Lexa said to Anya “No problem commander” she said while she did a military salute Lexa just rolled her eyes at her action and walks out of the front door. Lexa always go to school with her bike because she didn’t have a car but she had alreay her driving license it really didn’t bother her much except now because now she would arrive at school all sweaty if she don’t want to be late. _Today it isn’t going to be a very special day_ though Lexa _just a normal day, school till 3pm then football practice till 5pm then go home and eat dinner with her family like always._ When she arrived just in time and sit down at her desk next to her team mate Echo. “Well you’re 2 minutes late but you’re lucky that Mr.Kane always shows 5 minutes late in every class” Echo said to Lexa “Yeah I know, thank god that Anya waked me up because apparently I forgot to charge my phone and in died so I had no alarm” Lexa answered “Did you heard of the new transfer?” Echo said “Transfer?” Lexa ask curious “Yeah, I hope it’s a cute guy” Echo said “Why  would someone transfer middle of a school year?” Lexa said, Echo was about to answer her question but then the teacher walked in.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Clarke just waked up in the morning and looked how late it was it was just 6am in the morning. She tried to go back to sleep but because she was very nervous about her new school she couldn’t go back to sleep, so she decided to go watch some tv so stepped out of bed and got dressed. Her mom was already downstairs because she had a morning shift in the hospital. Clarke walked the kitchen in and grabbed a bowl and cornflakes “Clarke? Why are you already up you don’t have to leave for school in about….” She checked her watch “….like 2 hours” Abby asked confused “I couldn’t sleep anymore so I thought I will just stand up an watch some tv” Clarke answered “Okay honey, I need to get to work are you sure you don’t want me to bring you to school?” Abby asked “No mom thank you but I’ll be fine” Clarke answered her mom’s question “Okay if you’re sure, bye honey good luck at your new school!” Abby yelled from the front door “Thanks mom, good luck at work!” Then Clarke sat down on the sofa and started watching some tv. Clarke was really nervous going to this new school because at her old school she had some friends. And she was worried nobody would like her. 3 months ago Abby heard she was transfer to a another hospital on the other side of the country. When Clarke heard the news she was moving a month ago she was not very excited because she had a few good friends and she didn’t want to leave them. And after a while of watching tv Clarke looked at the time and saw that it was time to go to school, she was really nervous. Clarke had already her driving license and she had her own car it was really an early birthday present from mom. She drove to school and listen to her favourite song. When she arrived everyone looked at her when she was walking by, she really didn’t like that kind of attention or any other kind. she was 5 minutes early but she had to go to the principal office because he wanted to show the Abby Griffen’s daughter around the school because her mother was one of the best surgeon in the world. When she arrived at his office she knocked twice and then she heard a low male voice threw the door “Come in” Is what the low voice said, Clarke slowly opened the door and the principal stood up from his chair and makes his way around his desk to Clarke “Principal Jaha” is what he said to her “Clarke Griffen” Is what she answered. He shows her around the school and then at last he brought her to her first class. The class already started like 10 minutes ago. And now she has to walk in with the principal by her side and everybody would probably look at her and the thought of that was really horrible.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The class just started and Mr.Kane was explaining something boring to the class Lexa wasn’t really interested in this class because it is always pretty boring, it was probably the worst class she had. She was about to speak to Echo to kill some time but then the door opened and she was curios who it because Mr.Kane didn’t like when someone was late Lexa thought it was weird because he was always late. And then she saw principal Jaha walking in she was about to look away until she saw a blond walk in, You couldn’t really see her face because she looked at the ground an her hair fell for it. And then the principal spoke up “This is our new student Clarke Griffen” is what he said “Please be nice to her, have a great day” and then he walked away and closed the door. “I’m Mr.Kane, nice to meet you Clarke” He said while he put his hand out to shake it Lexa saw Clarke look up an shook his hand but still Lexa couldn’t see her face very well “You can sit over there” as he wise at the empty seat before her, then Clarke looked up to see the seat and then is when Lexa saw the beautifully blondes face. _Wow she is gorgeous_ she thought. When she saw Clarke walk to the empty seat she looked at Clarke and then green met blue. Everything was in slow-motion she looked probably a second in the blondes eye but for the brunet it seemed like minutes, But Clarke looked quickly away and sad down at her seat. Lexa thought it was weird that she looked away so quickly it almost looked like she was afraid of her. When Mr.Kane went on with his story about something boring Lexa couldn’t look away from Clarke She only saw the back of her had but Lexa couldn’t  stop looking at it. After a long story she heard something about an assignment and that the groups will be chosen next lesson .He said something else but she didn’t heard it because she saw Clarke look behind her and then she looked at Clarke beautiful blue oceans eyes _I could drown in them_ Lexa thought. Clarke looked once again in Lexa’s eyes but she looked away quickly again she looked almost afraid of her. _Strange_ Lexa thought. When finally the bell rings Lexa stood up and walked out of the classroom with Echo and she glanced over her shoulder to Clarke she saw that Clarke was packing her stuff and she smiled at her and then looked back to Echo who was apparently talking to her.

 

 After a few classes it was break she was lunching with her friends and her teammates Lexa was the captain of the football team and had many friends she was one of the popular kids in the school. Lexa didn’t really asked to be popular it just kind of happened but she didn’t really have a problem with it. she looked around to find Clarke and will ask her to sit with her and her friends but she saw that Clarke was lunching with 3 other girls and 2 boys. She didn’t really  knew who there were but she was glad that Clarke found some friends and she was also a little jealous that she wasn’t one of them.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

When the teacher wised her a seat she walked over to it but when she walked up she say a beautiful brunet she looked right in her eyes and she looked back then Clarke looked away quickly and sat down. After she heard that there would be an assignment she really didn’t really care but then she heard that next lesson de groups will be chosen she didn’t really wanted to do it anymore. She wanted to look behind her the whole lesson to look at the brunet. But then she finally did it she looked again right in the beautiful forest green eyes of her Clarke. Then Clarke looked quickly away again and turned around again to pay attention to what Mr.Kane was saying. When she finally heard the bell ring she heard the brunet stood up and was going to walk out of the classroom Clarke looked at her with the corner of her eye and then she say the brunet looking at her and then she smiled. _Did she just smiled at me?_ Clarke thought.

 

When Clarke walked the cafeteria in she looked around to find some place to sit she saw an empty table. When she said down she heard a voice behind a girl voice “Hey you’re the new stud right?” The girl asked “I’m Raven, Raven Reyes” she slowly offered a hand to Clark “Yeah that’s me Clarke Griffin” She answered while she accept the hand of Raven “My friends and I always sit on this table everyone always sit down on the same place basically, but I know it’s hard to find a place to sit as the new kid so If you want you can sit with us from now on” Raven said “Thanks that would be nice” as she answerd she saw people sit down at the table “Hi Raven” said the girl 2 and the 2 boys say in choir to Raven “Hi” she answered “This is Clarke Griffin she is new here I asked her to lunch with us from now on” Raven said “Clarke This is Niylah, Octavia, Bellamy and Finn”  Raven said to her “Hi” said Clarke to the rest of the group “Hi Clarke” The group said in choir again and Clarke smiled friendly back. Clarke was very happy that she found some people to lunch with form now on.

 

 After a while she saw the brunet from her English class staring at her when Clarke looked at her she Looked away quickly and she thought that she saw her blushed a little. Clarke looked at the people who were sitting on her table she saw some guys with football jackets and girls in cheerleader outfits sitting it was obviously that the brunet was very popular. After a while she heard Raven say to Clarke “Why is that Lexa Woods girl looking at you?” Clarke was confused and asked “Who is Lexa Woods?” Raven sighs and while she wise to Lexa and said “That girl over there with the brown hair, she is the most popular girl in school” While Raven said that everyone on the table looked at Lexa while Lexa quickly looked away and then stares at her food pretending that she wasn’t staring at Clarke “Wow yeah, why is she looking at you?” Octavia asked Clarke “I don’t  know maybe because I’m a transfer?” Clarke said “Nah I don’t think so we have always transfers she never really shows interest in them” Bellamy said “Weird… I don’t really like her to be honest” Niylah said “Me neither she is kind of a bitch” Finn said “Why? Did she do something to you?” Clarke asked Finn and Niylah “I had once to do an assignment to do with her and she really didn’t show any interest and let me do the work” Niylah answered “She is just a bitch  because she did” Before Finn could finish his sentence he was cut off by the school buzzer they had to get to class “What class do you have now Clarke” Raven asked Clarke avoiding the subject “I have math in class 125” She answered “Me to” Octavia and Raven  said to Clarke in choir.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Lexa was still staring at Clarke at the cafeteria and at once she looked up and looked her direct in the eye Lexa looked to her food quickly she feels a little blush upcoming her face she really hoped that Clarke didn’t saw that.

 

Lexa was staring again at Clarke and then she saw a girl point at her but she thought it was behind her that she was explaining something about school to Clarke and at once everyone on Clarke’s table turned around and looked at her Lexa looked away so fast as possible and stared at her food. She tried hard to stop staring at her _But she is so beautiful did your see her deep ocean eyes did you see her beautiful gold blonde hair and the cute glasses she wears and she once in the pushed up her nose because it slit down at her perfect ski…._ harper interrupt her thought “Why you’re staring the new girl the whole time?” she asked curious “What? What are talking about I’m not looking at Clarke” Lexa said to her “Oooh and that’s why you know her name” Harper said teasing her “Shut up I was not looking at Clarke and yes she is with me in English class and that’s why her name” Lexa said back “Okay, if you say so” Harper said while the school bell went off. Lexa stood up from her chair and walked to her next class.

 

When she came home and was eating whit her family Her mother asked “Are you feeling okay Alexandria?” Lexa looked up “Yes mother I feeling alright, I’m not really hungry extually” Lexa answered to her mother her mother nodded in response “If you want you can excuse yourself” her mother said to her “Thank you mother” Lexa said as she stood up and went upstairs. She was lying in bed and she was still thinking about Clarke. She was so lost she end up falling asleep thinking about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

_Tuesday_

It was the next day and Lexa was very excited for school because she had as last period English class with Clarke. If you would ask her yesterday English was the stupid’s class but now it was defiantly her favourite. When she walked down stairs her sister Anya looked at her confused “What?” Lexa ask her “Well you're up early on a school day that and never happens” Anya answered her “What I want to be on time is something wrong with that” Lexa said “No not a problem Commander” Anya said and she did again a military salute “Is that your new thing or something?” Lexa said Anya said nothing and marched out of the kitchen and Lexa rolled her eyes at her.

 

When it was finally the last period of the day. When she walked the class in she saw that Clarke was sitting alone an Echo her teammate was sitting next to her 8 crush this week. She sat down next to Clarke. She saw Clarke look up from her paper where she was apparently drawing at. Lexa looked at Clarke, Clarke looked back at Lexa and Lexa made a move out of nothing she was offering her a hand but when she did she saw Clarke flinch at it “Oh sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” Lexa said. Lexa was still offering her hand Clarke took it when they touch it she felt a sparkle “I’m Lexa woods” Lexa said still holding her hand while Clarke said “I’m Clarke Griffen” Then there were staring at each other still holding hands and then Clarke quickly let go and cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up _When she pushed her glasses up is so Cute_ Lexa thought when she did it and then she saw Clarke went back to drawing. Lexa’s hand was still burning from Clarke’s touch. _It looks like she is very afraid of me she looks very afraid of anyone even of the people she was lunching with yesterday and today every time when someone touches her shoulder or something she always filches it was very officious that she was not comfortable with people touching her but why?_ Lexa thought. _Maybe I should stop thinking about her I don’t even know if she is like woman maybe she knows I’m gay and is afraid of me_ Lexa was really deep in thought when the door opened and a female teacher walked in. It was not Mr.Kane But sure the teacher was hot. She had brown hair and blue eyes the dark hair made her eyes pop even more but she hadn’t really interest in her teacher because the angel said right next to her. When she looked over to Clarke she saw the blonde look up and the teacher and she smirked and checked her out and then is when Lexa flipped _OMG OMG SHE LIKES WOMAN_ Lexa almost wanted to scream out of happiness but she could do that in class. When the woman began to speak she sounded really annoyed and grumpy.

 

Somewhere middle in class she had a few people kicked out because they made to much noise. And then she asked Clarke a question Clarke looked at the woman and said really quite barely a whisper “I-I don’t know” The woman said angry “Miss everyone knows this you can’t tell you don’t know this” The woman sounded  really angry  and annoyed by Clarke unknowns “I’m sorry I-I don’t know” she said while she looked down at her table “MISS SPEAK LOUDER I CAN'T HEAR YOU AND WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU OR AS YOU SPEAK TO ME YOU LOOK AT ME NOT THE TABLE, UNDERSTAND?” She yelled at Clarke. Lexa saw Clarke’s eye escape a tear but then Clarke stood up and run out of the classroom.

 

Lexa stood up and followed her but when she was  in hall she didn’t see her but the girl's bathroom was close so she went there to look if Clarke was there. When she was outside she heard through the door a sniff this broke Lexa’s heart. Lexa didn’t want to scare her so she diced to knock instead of running inside. When Lexa knocked at the door she hears the sniff stop ”Clarke I know you’re in there” she still heard nothing “Clarke please are you okay?” Then she heard still nothing. “Is it okay if I come in?” She heard nothing “If you don’t say something I will come in okay” Lexa waited a few seconds and pushed slowly the toilet door open and she saw Clarke sitting on the ground legs up to her chest and face buried in her hands. Lexa walked to her Clarke looked up and she saw tears streaming over Clarks face Lexa hart broke again but then she saw that Clarke was starting breading really fast and she Clarke struggling to breathe. Clarke was having a panic attack Lexa quickly walked further and squat before her and cupped her cheeks. This time Clarke didn’t flinch away by her touch. When Lexa cupped her cheeks she whipped with her thumps the streaming tears and said “Clarke can you hear me?” She saw Clarke tried to speak but Lexa stopped her “Don’t speak just nod” Clarke nodded. Lexa slowly took her hand and put it on her chest and said to Clarke “Just try to breathe sync with me, okay?” Clarke nodded and was still breathing really fast. Lexa was breathing really slow in and out by the 5 time Clarke matched hers. When Clarke breath  normally again the tears started streaming again from her eye the hand from Lexa that still cupped her cheek wiped the tear away “It’s okay, you’re safe” Lexa whispered to her still stroking her cheek with her thumb and with her other hand she was holding Clarke her hand then she felt Clarke give it a little squeeze. And then Clarke buried her face in Lexa's neck Lexa felt tears on her skin. She stroked the back of Clarke’s head and started whispering things in Trigedasleng to her “Hodnes yu na be ait” _Love you’re going to be alright_ she felt Clarke calming in her arms “non gyon au laksen yu” _nobody will hurt you_ Clarke stopped crying “yu nou soulou” _You’re not alone_

“Thank you Lexa” Is what Clarke said after a while when they  were still sitting in the girls bathroom she saw Lexa confused look “For being there when I needed someone” Clarke said blushing “I’m always here for you Clarke, no matter what” Clarke nodded as response “Do you want to go back to class?” She asks Clarke “No, I think I rather like to stay here” Lexa nodded and was to walk away but then she felt a hand grab hers she turned around she saw that Clarke didn’t want to be alone right now Lexa quickly wraps her in a hug and says “Ai won nowe ban au yu Klark”

After a while they heard the school bell and at that Clarke was popped out of the trans and stood up and walked away and didn’t look back. Lexa was really surprised and confused at the same time.

 

\------------------------- 

 

_Wednesday_

The next day she sat in biology today it was Wednesday the first time of the week she had this subject. She always sat alone because she liked that once in a while but then she saw something came to sit next to her she looked up and she saw Clarke “I’m sorry that I just walked away from you yesterday I was just embarrass” she said really quiet it was just above whisper when she said it she looked away from Lexa than Lexa grabbed softly and slowly her chin with her fingers to till her hat up to meet her eyes because Clarke refused to look at her and then Lexa said “You don’t have to be embarrassed about what happened yesterday” Clarke blush a little “But really thank you Lexa” she said shy _She looked again away it’s like she’s afraid that I will do something to her_ Lexa thought “Clarke are you feeling okay?”  Lexa ask concerned “Yeah yeah I’m fine” Clarke said quick and was about to stand up and walk away from Lexa to sit somewhere else “Clarke wait” Clarke stops and looked at her with question afraid of what she would do “You can sit here…” Lexa blurred out “I..I mean if you want to you can sit here” She smiled to Clarke nodded and sat down and looked down and sat down next to her “Thanks” while she said that she looked at Lexa and smiled at her. Lexa melted at her sweet smile

 

\---------------------------------

 

Clarke looked at her schedule and saw she had biology Clarke walked the class in and she stops walking and someone bumps in to her to her back because she stopped walking “Sorry” Clarke mutters to the person. She saw the person walk up to Lexa an sat down next to her Lexa looked a little annoyed with the person but stayed nice then the person stands up and sat next someone else. _Omg how I’m going to apologise to her for what happened the other day_ Clarke thought _She looks so beautiful her eyes and her plump lips and her then I’m not even talking about her hair that was braided._ Clarke walked over to her and sat down she saw Lexa confused look “I’m sorry that I just walked away from you yesterday I was just embarrass” Clarke blurred out to her but she looked away then she felt  Lexa long beautiful fingers softly and slowly grab her chin to meet eyes with each other. _She looks even more beautiful form up close her eyes are so green and her smooth skin and her li.. stop bad Clarke don’t even think about it_ Clarke thought. Then she heard Lexa say “You don’t have to be embarrass for what happened yesterday” _She is so sweet why do Finn and Niylah hate her so much?_ Clarke thought then she felt a little blush up on her cheeks she hoped that Lexa wouldn’t notice it. “But really thank you Lexa” Clarke looked away and then heard Lexa say conserend “Clarke are you feeling okay?” “Yeah yeah I’m fine” and went to go sit some were else in class because she saw that Lexa send someone away so she probably was waiting on someone. But then she heard her name “Clarke wait” _That sweet voice_ Clarke thought “You sit here…” Lexa blurred out “I..I mean if you want to you can sit here” She smiled, Clarke almost could just die right there on that spot out of happiness _Lexa fucking Woods just ask to sit next to her! and smiled to her_ Clarke nodded because she didn’t trust her words at the moment and went to sit down and said “Thanks” And smiled at her.

 

\--------------------------------------------- 

 

After that the teacher walked in and the lesson started. They sat somewhere back in the classroom so they could talk if they wanted to and the teacher wouldn’t notice. Lexa stared at Clarke the hole lesson and was collecting all of her courage to say something to her but she couldn’t. at once she saw Clarke look up an looked down immediately again. Like 10 minutes later Lexa saw Clarke drawing she was curious what it was and ask “What are you drawing?” _What are you drawing Lexa seriously? What is your problem_ Lexa said to herself Clarke quickly closed her workbook and looked down and said nothing in return. Then Lexa heard the school bel and saw Clarke stand up immediately and she walked straight out of the classroom.

After school when Lexa got home she saw a car at her house that she didn’t recognize. when she opened the front door and walked to the Livingroom to ask from who that car was in front of the house everyone was sitting and waiting for her on the sofa in the living room. Lexa stood there staring back “Eeeuhh….hello?”  she said “Alexandria we know it’s your birthday is 4 months away but we couldn’t wait to give you your present so” Her dad hold up a pair of car keys “The car at the front is yours” Lexa just stood there not knowing what to do “Happy Birthday” they all said in choir.

 

The next day at school she had as first period English with Clarke that was the first thing that popt in her head when she waked up. She quickly dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast. “What the fuck is your problem Lexa” Anya said “What do you mean ‘What is my problem’” Lexa answered back “You’re 20 minutes early out of your bed and you have a good mood in the morning before your cup of coffee” Anya said “So I’m not allowed to have a good mood in the morning?” Lexa said “No not you the last time that you had an good mood in the morning was when you’re favourite football team won the world cup and that was 3 years ago so no you’re not allowed” Anya said serious and stared at her Lexa just stared back “HA I KNOW WAT IT IS YOU HAVE A CRUSH” Anya yelled “NO I HAVE NOT” She said back “YES YOU HAVE” Anya laughed “BYE ANYA” Lexa left the house to go to school.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Clarke woke up by her mother “Clarke I’m sorry sweetie but I have to take your car because mine broke when I drove home yesterday I’m sorry I will bring and pick you up today okay?” She said Clarke just mumbled something to her that she probably didn’t even understand.

 

When Clarke arrived at school she walked to class and sat down on desk. Then she saw Lexa walking the class in _she looks hot today_ Clarke thought. Clarke was really attracted to her but at the same time she didn’t want the same thing happen to her the last time so she tried to avoid her so much as possible that’s why she ignored the brunet last time. she didn’t want anything form her so why would she talk to her or even  look at her. But then  Lexa sat down next to her and she said “Hey” Clarke looked up and said “Hi” back shyly and smiled she couldn’t stop the smile because every time  she was around it felt safe and happy. “What do you want from me?” Clarke blurred out it didn’t come out rude but actually really shy and insecure Clarke was a bit thankful for that. “I don’t know” _to like to kiss me to date me to touch me to look at me to be my girl_ “I just thought we could be friends or something?” Lexa said “Why would you want to be friends with me? You don’t even know me” Clarke said “You seemed an nice person that I want to know better” Lexa said “But why me? Clarke said “Because…”  _I like you_ But then the teacher walked in. 

 

“Last time I said you need an partner for an assignment” Then everyone looked at their best friend “The one thing is I’m choosing you’re partner” and everyone was disappointed “Okay let’s look Clarke Griffen You and…” He looked around the class to couple her “ah I see you get along with Lexa so you and Lexa are partners” _Great now I need to go spend time with Lexa the girl with forest green eyes plump lips beautiful brown hear Clarke stop you can’t do this again you know what happened last time!_ Clarke thought.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

After football practise she trained on her own because she didn’t feel like eating dinner with Anya because she would probably start over her crush. It was pretty late it was already dark _time to go home_ she thought but then out of nothing it started to rain really bad. When she was walking to her new car she saw someone sitting alone in the rain. When she was closer she the girl heard said “Clarke…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there were any mistake's


End file.
